The Wand Maker
by lejardine
Summary: After the war finds herself in an unsavory relationship with Ron Weasley and flees to Severus Snape for help and protection. She heals and finds a calling she did not see coming.
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the headmaster's office after looking through Severus' memories. Hermione felt smug, she'd been right the whole time. Harry and Ron sat dumfounded and shocked at the realization that they were wrong about Severus the whole time. Finally getting into Gear Hermione stood up from the floor uselessly dusting herself.

"I'll go to the shrieking shack." She decided on her own. Ron and Harry stood and were about to protest. They weren't quick enough and she was already out the door. Hermione remembered the secret passageways that would take her out and around the castle to the shrieking shack. No need to be hampered by the raging battle. It didn't take long for her to climb through to the room Severus lay in. The room was dark so she cast a charm the caused floating lights orbs. Quickly she made her way to Severus side and placed her hand on his neck. There was still a pulse though faint. Quickly she cast one spell to draw out the poison. Next she poured a potion down his through to reconstruct the damaged veins and muscle from within. Next she knitted together the torn flesh then poured a blood replenisher down his throat.

For a moment she did nothing but wait with her left hand on his pulse. After a moment she could feel it strengthening and color returning to his skin. Satisfied with her work and confident she wouldn't hurt either, Hermione apparated both to his chambers in the dungeons. Voldemort had destroyed the barrier-preventing apparition in and out of Hogwarts. Quickly, Hermione scourgified Severus and called for Aya, one of the many house elves.

"Aya, can you transport him to his bedroom please?" Aya took his hand and popped both to Severus bedroom. A moment later she returned to Hermione's side.

"Aya has done as miss has asked." She said with her impossibly sweet voice.

"Thank you, but I have one more request. Protect him; the only other person allowed in here is me. Understood?" she asked looking Aya in the eyes.

"Yes, miss. Aya will protect." Hermione nodded her head and grabbed her wand and set out to join the battle. She fought off death eaters to finally make it to Ron's side. It was there that she thought Harry was in fact dead only to watch him jump out of Hagrid's arms and grab Draco's wand. She watched as Harry fought Voldemort and finally saw as his dead body hit the ground. It was finally over the light had won and now everyone new of Severus' true loyalties. Hermione consoled Harry as he sat a few feet from Voldemort's dead body crying. There were no words said for a while but then the tears subsided.

"Where's Ron?" he asked between sniffles.

"Fred was killed, so he's with his family." She whispered. For a moment he said nothing then looked at her.

"Who else have we lost?"

"Remus and Tonks, those I know so far."

"And Severus?"

"He'll be okay. He's in a safe place resting. I was able to heal him, the poison hadn't killed him yet by the time I got to him." She explained. Harry and Hermione stood and made there way in to the ruined castle to console the living and count the dead. A few hours later Hermione was able to slip away and made her way down to the dungeons to Severus' side. He still slept but she could see that the house elves had changed his clothes to pajamas and placed him snuggly in bed. Hermione smiled but found his bathroom. Luckily the shower still worked and she was able to finally, after almost a year on the run, take a proper shower.

She stayed in for as long as she could take then stepped out and dried herself off. For a moment she stopped and stared at herself in the mirror. She was much thinner than she'd ever been but she was battle ridden. She had the body of an underfed warrior. She was proud of her strength but vowed to eat as much as possible. Quickly she turned away to find that the clothes that were in her endless purse had been washed, repaired, and folded on the bathroom counter. She got dressed putting the clothes back in and made her way to Severus' room. She pulled up the chair that was in the corner and cast a diagnostic spell over him. After five hours he was back to his normal self. But there was one change, the dark mark was gone. She took his wrist in her hand and took a closer look but she felt him gently pull away. Hermione let go as she looked up to his face. He was awake and looked thoroughly confused.

"Aya!" she called. Aya popped in to the room.

"Yes miss?"

"Is the kitchen functioning?"

"Yes miss."

"Can you bring dinner for two please?"

"Yes miss." Aya popped out.

"Welcome back Severus." At the pronouncement of his name Severus furrowed his brows. Who was this little chit to call him by his given name? It was then he realized she probably no longer cared and technically he wasn't a professor anymore.

"What happened?" he rasped out. His throat was dry.

"Please try not to talk. I healed you as best I could given the situation. I was able to pull out all the poison then repair you from the inside out and knit together the wounds." She said as she looked at his neck. "I must say I did a good job there is barely any scarring. Are you in any pain?" she asked looking him in the eye. Severus shook his head no. "Good. Now to fill you in. Voldemort is dead, Harry is alive, a good amount of the death eaters are dead or have been arrested, Bellatrix is among the dead, but there are still a few who got away. Malfoy senior has been arrested but Narcissa and Draco are free and have returned home."

Severus let the most important of information get through. Voldemort was dead and Harry was not. Hermione watched Severus visibly relax at the information. "Does he have the wand?"

"Yes, he's used it to fix his wand and plans to use it to help rebuild Hogwarts then destroy the wand."

"No, he needs to give it to Minerva to fix Hogwarts she is Headmistress and knows the required spells. She is also the only one who can destroy it properly." Hermione took note of this as Aya popped in to the room and placed the platter of food on the nightstand.

"Thank you Aya. Don't leave yet." Finding a parchment and quill she quickly wrote down what Severus said then handed the note to Aya. "Give this to Harry but whatever he says do not let him find us."

"Yes miss." Aya popped out. Hermione returned to Severus' room to find him eating his plate of food and guzzling a glass of water.

"Hungry much?" she asked with a smile. Hermione grabbed her plate and they sat and ate in silence. Once done Aya returned for the plates and glasses then disappeared again. "Is there anything you want to know?" she asked as she stood to leave.

"Yes, whom have we lost?" he asked solemnly.

"Remus, Tonks, Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, about fifty others whom I don't know, but Neville chopped off Nagini's head." She answered looking at her feet. For a while they stayed still in silence.

"Thank you Ms. Granger." Severus whispered.

"No, thank you, and call me Hermione for once in your life." She said with a half smile.

"Your welcome, Hermione." The sound of her name rolling off his tongue made her smile.

"Goodbye Severus." and with that Hermione left.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Severus was able to get up and move around. He felt better than he had in a very long time. Partly this was due to Hermione being the genius that she is, though he still didn't know what spell it was she used to pull out Nagini's venom. But his lightness and more relaxed state of being was because he was free. There was no Dark Lord hanging over his head, no need to look over his back (though he knew that there would be some people who would want him dead). And at this moment he no longer had a reason to reside at Hogwarts. Though, he couldn't return to Spinners End, the house had been torched in retaliation of Albus' death. He was smart though to keep his massive book collection at Hogwarts in a spare room of his chambers.

Severus had showered and was now getting dressed, for what he was not sure. When he walked out of his bedroom there was a knock at the door. Severus, with wand at the ready, cautiously opened the door to find his bushy haired savior.

"Good morning Severus." She said as she quickly slipped in. Severus closed the door and slipped his wand back into his sleeve.

"Why are you here?" he asked authoritatively. Hermione, being used to his moods, just rolled her eyes.

"I came to check on you to see if you're all right but it seems you are." Hermione stepped closer to him. For a moment Severus stepped back. He didn't really get a look at her the night before; his room was semi dark. But looking at her now with all torches lit he could see the change. In the year she was on the run with Ron and Harry she'd grown taller now up to his eyes in height. Her hair was limp and she was much too thin, obviously underweight. He could see the battle ridden state of her the ever alertness that he had known for so long. She was not the childish teenager he remembered her as. Severus could see that she was calmer and thought things out thoroughly.

"I was about to call for breakfast would you like to join me?" he asked. The question threw Hermione for a loop so she stuttered.

"I…I think I will." Severus was prepared for her to say no, to which he would have forced her to sit and eat. Severus called for Aya who popped in to the room and asked for breakfast for two. She was gone for a few moments then reappeared with food placed on the table then left. Once again they ate in silence.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Hermione. He knew she couldn't keep quiet for too long.

"Leaving here. You?"

"Going to become a healer." She responded.

"I half expected you to join the ministry." Severus got his answer in the disgusted look on her face. "I guess not. What was the spell you used to pull out the venom?"

"It's to di̱li̱tí̱rio aposýrei. I used it on Harry when he was partially bit by Nagini. Not surprisingly I found it in a book."

"Not surprising at all." Severus grumbled.

"Well, I should probably go. It's good to see you're all right Severus." Hermione stood and made it to the door. "I hope to see you again sometime." She said as she stepped through the door and it closed.

The next time they saw each other was two weeks later during the awards ceremony. Severus, Hermione, Harry and Ron had been awarded The Order of Merlin First class and a large sum of money that each could live off of. Not wanting to stay for the festivities later Harry and Hermione helped Severus move his things from Hogwarts to his new home.

**5 Years Later**

Severus sat in his favorite wing back chair by the fire. After the awards ceremony Severus had moved to two-bedroom home in the Forest of Dean. It was heavily warded so muggles could not stumble upon it. But as Severus sat and read his new Potions journal there was a frantic knock to the door. For a moment Severus did not move but then he remembered that there were only two people in existence that knew where he lived, Harry and Hermione. Severus jumped from his seat and ran to the door and wrenched it open to find a soaking wet and shaking Hermione.

He stepped aside and let her in and closed the door. Hermione did not move after entering so Severus cast a quick drying and warming spell and removed the cloak covering her. At the sight of her he dropped the cloak. He was instantly angry.

"Who has done this to you?" he boomed. Hermione was covered in bruises and cuts and was bleeding. For a moment Hermione did not make a sound as tears fell from her eyes.

"Ron." She whimpered. Severus was ready to leave and find the red headed idiot and tare him to shreds. But Hermione stopped him with a simple touch. Severus turned and looked down at her. "Harry and all the other aurors have been alerted." She whispered. Satisfied by this Severus sat Hermione on the ottoman by the fire and left for some salves and potions. He returned a few minutes later.

"Take these potions." Without question she downed the three bottles. One was to calm her, the other was to kill the pain and swelling, and the third was to help close the wounds. "This salve you are to put on in a few hours to help with the bruising." Hermione nodded. "How long has this been going on?" as asked.

"Two years." She answered.

"Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"This is the first time I've been able to get away." At the look of Severus' questioning look she went on. "After I got my healers license Ron would not let me leave the house. He even went so far as to cast wards and break my wand. I was only able to get out after telling Ginny and Harry. Harry gave me this," she produced a obsidian stone, "and as soon as I squeezed it the port key dropped me a few feet from your door." Severus was satisfied by this answer. Wandless and imprisoned she would not be able to do much.

"Stay put, I'm going to make some tea." Severus left and returned five minutes later to find Hermione on his sofa curled up in a ball staring at the fire. Scarily she looked the same as she did the last time he saw her. Severus placed down the tea set and poured her a cup and handed it to her. "Does his family know?"

"They do but they were powerless as well, they didn't know the way to break the ward. Harry was only able to find a way because he's an Auror. Ron's been disowned by his entire family." More somewhat good news. Good to know that his side of the family didn't cast a blind eye to the situation.

"They should have gotten me." Hermione looked at him with sad eyes. Severus looked back and took a sip of his tea. He couldn't keep in his thoughts though. "Did he starve you?" Hermione nodded yes in answer. Do you know or remember what brought on this violence, what was his feeble excuse?"

"It started out with me not giving him enough attention. I admit I did get into it, that's how I am. But when I got my healers license he stopped but he wasn't violent. He just threw tantrums. But he got violent when I didn't get pregnant. Healers have checked me and there is nothing wrong with me. Then he got checked and found out he's infertile, that's when he started getting violent. As if I was the cause." She said bitterly. At least she knew this was not her fault.

"I knew that boy was daft but by Merlin." Severus wanted to give the red headed menace a slow painful death. "Well you're safe here, and even if he found this place and got through the wards I'd kill him. I think you should go bathe and put that salve on then go to bed." Severus said as he took away her empty cup. Hermione nodded in agreement and trudged her way up the steps.

Severus sat and waited for the sounds of Hermione finally climbing into bed. He'd laced the tea with dreamless sleep. Satisfied that she was in bed Severus wrote a few letters. One to Olivander to get Hermione a new wand, one to Harry to cryptically let him know Hermione was safe, and the third to Kingsley Shacklebolt the new Minister to fill him in on what was happening. All three were sent out that night.

The next morning Severus was first to rise and was greeted by his crow tapping on the kitchen window. Severus let Corax hop onto his arm and took the letter and gave her a little treat. Corax flew to her perch and relaxed. Severus read the letter. Olivander would be happy to help Hermione get a new wand and even allowed a safe place and time for them to meet up. As he heard Hermione moving around above an owl flew through his window depositing two rolled scrolls. The first was a simple thank you in Harry's writing. The other was Kingsley thanking Severus on filling him in on all the information.

Hermione came in the kitchen when Severus read the last letter. She looked well rested but she needed to eat. Severus placed all three letters on the table for Hermione to read which she did. She sipped her tea quietly as she watched Corax pick at her feathers. She remembered the crow from her school days. Corax jumped from her perch into Hermione's lap and let her gently stroke her feathers. Severus prepared a breakfast of bacon eggs and toast and placed both plates on the table. Hermione devoured her food but Severus could not blame her she was being starved. Severus threw the dishes in the sink and allowed them to be magically cleaned.

"We should leave now if we are to make it to Olivander." Hermione nodded and put on the sneakers she fled in. She was dressed in sneakers, jeans that were baggy on her thin frame and a jumper that hung from her shoulders. Her hair was brought up in a loose bun and her traveling cloak was threadbare. Sighing Severus gave her an extra cloak that was shrunk to fit. The clothes he could not change but at least the cloak was waterproof with a warming charm. They stepped out and walked a ways from the house before apparating.

Severus and Hermione landed in a muddy field and few yards away was a small cottage. Severus walked towards the cottage and Hermione followed close by. She was on high alert in case Ron should somehow figure out where she was. Severus then knocked on the door and Olivander answered. He was frailer then the last time they both saw him but he looked healthier and happier. He welcomed them in. They were surprised though. They could tell the home was one story but it was much like the Tardis, larger on the inside. Olivander looked at Hermione and shook her hand. He then led her to a room that was far neater than his old shop, probably because he had more space.

"Sit here dear." He said as he pointed to the stool near the fireplace. Severus walked in but stayed near the door. "Not this one…" he mumbled continuously as he went through the boxes until he stopped at one. He pulled out the box and hobbled over to Hermione "try this one".

"Okay." Hermione stood up and looked around the room and found a pillow. She pointed her wand and "Engorgio". She watched as the pillow grew to the size of a large sofa. She walked over and sat on it. "I think this is good."

"Good, thirteen inches Maple Dragon core and Rigid." Said Olivander smiling. Severus stopped for a moment. "It's much like yours Severus. But if I'm correct yours is ebony instead of maple." Severus nodded and looked at Hermione who was too preoccupied with having a wand again.

"My magic hasn't weakened." She exclaimed with a smile. Severus smiled but Olivander pulled his attention.

"May I see your wand?" Severus produced his wand for Olivander to inspect. Olivander had an unknown magic that was specific to wands that no one knew and he had no one to pass to. "Your wand is doing good Severus." Said Olivander as he handed back his wand. Hermione came over and Severus stood straight.

"I think its time to leave. Thank you." Severus turned and headed for the door.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she followed Severus.

"Your welcome dear." Olivander winked and the two were out the door. Severus walked a ways out of the boundaries of the property and waited for Hermione to catch up. She looked a little more confident now that she had a wand.

"Severus?"

"Yes." He answered as he turned.

"Since you're with me and I have a wand now do you think it would be possible for me to get a few things?" Severus mulled it over. If Ron were to suddenly show up he wouldn't be a match for Severus or an armed Hermione.

"Yes." Hermione smiled and grabbed Severus arm. "Off we go!" They landed with wands at the ready just in case but were met by Aurors who were keeping a look out on the place.

"Sorry, I'm just here to grab a few things." Mentioned Hermione. They were happy with this and let her and Severus in. Though the sight of Severus alone probably was a factor in letting her in. He'd probably taught them and they did not want a reoccurrence of their past. Hermione found a bag a filled it quickly with as much clothing she could shrink and fit in. Turned out she was able to fit her entire wardrobe, books, and some very valuable trinkets.

She met Severus downstairs and they left the small home and immediately apparated to his. Hermione unpacked in the room she stayed in.

For once in two years she was safe. She was safe with Severus Snape, former professor, dungeon bastard, git of all gits, and best friend. Though there were times she wondered what would have happened if she had stayed by Severus' side rather than go to Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

For weeks Hermione stayed at Severus' home in complete safety. She was not allowed to go to work for fear that Ron might show up there. So for the time being Hermione relegated herself to Severus' library. When she had asked to see his library she was shocked that there were no restrictions to what she could read. She had expected him to make the dark arts books off limits.

"So it's okay to read the dark arts books as well?" she asked hesitantly.

"Having taught you for six years and known that you are not one for the side of the dark I can confidently trust you to read those books without being poisoned." Severus had paid her a complement. "And a lot of what is considered dark arts is actually old magic." So, after that admonition Hermione kept herself busy day in and day out doing nothing but reading. The only time she didn't read was when Severus forced her to eat something or when she slept.

After a month at his place Severus began to notice Hermione more. She had gained some weight now that he was making her eat three meals a day, and sleeping normal hours, and she was doing what she loved most. Occasionally she would go looking for him in the house to ask him a question or to help him in whatever needed to be done in the lab for a potion. Severus was confident in her capabilities and he could see confidence and independence returning as well but he was starting to wonder if being inside for so long was the right thing. Even Severus could get cabin fever from staying in for too long.

"Hermione?" Asked Severus as he walked in to the library. She was on the floor surrounded by books, scrolls, and muggle notebooks and pens.

"Yes." She answered as she looked up at him. There was a slight smirk on Severus' face but she did not question it.

"I was planning on going hunting for some ingredients, would you care to join me?"

"I'd love to." She answered as she jumped to her feet. "When?"

"Tonight around seven." Then Severus turned and left the room leaving a positively giddy Hermione in the library. Hermione returned to her self inflicted studying while Severus tended to his plants in the green house. It was always warm in the green house so Severus did not need a jacket or his robes. Once he was done he noticed that it was late and it was his turn to make dinner so he set to it. An hour later he got Hermione from the library to sit with him and eat dinner. He was happy having her in the house with him. She was quiet mostly and when there was conversation it was always intelligent, something very hard to come by with anyone else he knew. He liked the fact that she had calmed since her schooling but he did not like the series of events that had caused this change in her. But she was healthy and safe now.

At half past five Hermione cleared the table and cleaned the dishes as Severus went and got the necessary supplies for their night hunting. Once she was done Severus had everything in two sacks, one for each of them. Hermione grabbed her jacket and slung the strap of the sack over her and they set off into the night.

"If I may ask what are we hunting for?"

"There are a few trees around here that only flower at night. And they can only grow here." He answered as they walked in to the night. Severus led the way in to the dark with his wand lit a light blue just enough to make out their surroundings without blinding them. Then without warning Severus stopped and he put out the light. Instinctively Hermione stopped and had her wand at the ready. Severus noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder as if to say it was all right. He bent down and picked up a stone and tossed it in front of them. It was then that the surrounding foliage had lit up to a blue/purplish glow.

"Bioluminescent." Hermione whispered.

"Exactly, we need some of those too. I'll be getting the plants from up high while you harvest these." He ordered as he walked away. Hermione and Severus immediately got to work. For a moment she was angry that he had not let her harvest the night flowering blooms until she realized it would require flight. He remembered her dislike of heights. For a few hours they harvested in silence until their sacks were full. Hermione stood in the remaining glowing plants waiting for Severus. Unbeknownst to her Severus was high in the tree branches looking down at her. Unexpectedly a ring of light surrounded him.

"Plan on coming down? You look like a crow." She said smiling. Hermione had cast Homonum Revelio wordlessly and without her wand. Severus made to the ground landing as gracefully as ever.

"We should get back." He said as he walked past her. Hermione chuckled to herself and followed. When they got back the sacks were placed on separate tables in the greenhouse and they both went to bed that night. Hermione could not fall asleep as quickly as she'd liked so she resorted to reading one of the books she found in Severus' library. Severus on the other hand lay in bed thinking on what Hermione had just done. She had just cast a somewhat complicated spell without wand or words. He wasn't sure if it was her pure power or if this was a result of her reading his books but he liked it. Maybe if she kept on she could really defend herself if for some reason Ron got to her.


	4. Chapter 4

After having a short experience with the Elder wand Hermione wanted to know as much about wand lore as possible along with other subjects and Severus' library was perfect for finding information. Hermione had secluded herself to his library only leaving for food or the bathroom. Plenty of times Severus had shooed her out so she could sleep in a bed rather than on the floor or the uncomfortable sofa.

After five months Ron was still on the run and Hermione had read three quarters of Severus' library. Severus didn't think it possible for anyone to do such a thing but this was Hermione. She lived and breathed books, and that photographic memory probably had the pages of the books she'd read memorized to recall information. As her teacher he'd long figured out that she had a mind palace, she had room in her mind for specific information that allowed her to recall it when necessary.

He also observed that her power was increasing exponentially, which normally would be a problem for most wix. Hermione though had realized the more she strengthened her magic the more she'd have to strengthen her body. She was still curvy but Severus could see the slight muscles that were becoming more defined from her daily exercise and he approved greatly she was taken great care in herself. He found that less and less he had to remind her to eat or sleep. Many a time he found her out back practicing the spells she had learned. Though she was keeping mostly to herself she was happy and that's all that mattered.

Severus sat in his study reading a new potions journal. He was finding it a waste of time and was about to throw it into the fireplace when Hermione crept into the room. Severus moved aside on the sofa, allowing her space to sit.

"Severus, do you think it would be okay for me to visit Olivander?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"For what exactly?"

"I want to know more about wand lore. Your books are extensive on the subjects but I think it would be better to learn from someone who deals with the subject." Severus understood. After all, if you wanted information on potions you would go to a potions master.

"I can arrange for the old man to come here if that's okay. I'm sure he would appreciate some time away from his home."

"Thank you Severus." she smiled as she reached over and squeezed his hand. Hermione turned her body towards the fire and quietly sat and read the book she'd brought with her. Severus sat there a moment looking at his left hand. Her hands were soft but he could feel the physical and magical strength coursing through her. _Why couldn't she have this power when Voldemort was alive? She could have easily ended him_. But Severus knew that this was okay. She could use this newfound strength to do some awesome things.

Three days later Severus brought Olivander to his home. Hermione had been in the library in her most unsurprising position, sitting on the floor surrounded by books and her wild hair being precariously held up with hair bands and muggle pencils. She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she noticed neither man. Not even when Olivander hobbled over to the nearby sofa and sat down. He cleared his throat and she still hadn't moved so he picked up one of the books closest to him and dropped it in her lap thus rousing her from her reading.

"How long have you been there?" she asked surprised.

"I've only just arrived."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione turned her self to facing Olivander and grabbed a notebook out of a pile and opened to a clean sheet.

"Severus has told me that you want to learn more about wand lore. There aren't many who would gladly want to learn this even though most wix are useless without one. Since I'm here, may I see your wand?" Hermione handed over her wand to Olivander. "Give me your wand hand." Hermione placed her right hand in his. He studied her hand and her wand and nodded with a furrowed brow.

"Ms. Granger it seems that you have strengthen your wand. Though it seems this was done inadvertently and this is a very rare occurrence."

"Oh, how rare?"

"Out of the hundred plus years I have been doing this I have come across only two wizards to do this. The first was Albus Dumbledore and the other is our own Severus here." He said as he turned to look at Severus who was sitting in the armchair. "Did you teach her to do this?" asked Olivander. Severus simply shook his head no.

"Severus hasn't taught me how to do this. I must admit this is my own doing from reading all the books in his library and practicing. I knew I was getting stronger but I didn't know that my wand was as well."

"Wands tend to grow with their owner. You noticed that as a student the stronger you got the better your spells preformed correct?"

"Yes."

"Good, the only thing is that this growth that I've detected in your new wand is something that happens over years not months. You're a very capable witch, and I think a witch capable of understanding wands."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was excited at this new revelation. She'd been blessed by Olivander to delve into the world of wand making. And so she sat for five hours with the old wizard discussing the roots of wand making. She hadn't realized that in the time of Merlin wix did not use wands, in fact they didn't use any tools except the old druids and their staffs. After five hours Hermione's stomach growled and she noticed Olivander, though happy to explain further, was looking tired.

"I think its time for us to go Hermione." Hermione agreed and stood.

"Thank you for the information Mr. Olivander."

"No problem child. Come and visit me again. Its not as if I have much to do, I would be glad to talk to you." Olivander smiled and watched as the two walked out the house and down the lane to the apparition point.

Upon arrival to Severus' home they removed their shoes and jackets. Severus went to the library and Hermione went to the kitchen and put on a pot for tea and began to prepare them a simple lunch. Once done she placed everything on the table in the kitchen and went to find Severus. He sat on a wing back chair with his bare feet up on a matching ottoman. His sleeves wee rolled to his elbow and had been so engrossed in the book he was reading the master spy hadn't noticed Hermione creep up beside him.

"Lunch is ready." She said softly but he still jumped out of his skin. When had the little chit gotten there? Then again living with Ron had probably taught her to walk silently. Severus composed himself and nodded.

"I'll be right over." Severus put down the book marking the page with a blank piece of paper and walked to the kitchen and sat opposite from Hermione. They sat and ate in comfortable silence occasionally stealing glances at each other and out the large window beside them.

At this point in time Hermione had been with Severus just over a month and in that time she had put on a decent amount of weight so she looked healthy again. Her hair was no longer frail and limp but just as thick and wild as when she was in school. Though, she had finally figured out how to tame her hair. She was warmer now that she was away from Ron but still a little on edge whenever she left the house in fear that the red headed menace would show his face and dare attack her while in Severus' presence or not.

And just like Olivander he had noticed that magically she was getting stronger. But she was also exercising a lot now that she had the free will to do so. If she wasn't in the library reading every book in Severus' possession she was outside running laps around the house. And this was good the stronger a wix kept their body the stronger their magic could be. But them of course there was the exception where a wix had more magic then normal and even though they exercised would still be overweight but healthy, case in point Molly Weasley. That was one woman Severus was afraid to duel.

Once finished Severus banished all the dishes to the sink where they were magically washed.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" he asked looking Hermione in the eye.

"I don't have anything planned really, why do you ask?"

"I need some help filling some potions orders. Extra capable hands would help greatly."

"I'll help, no need to ask just let me know." They stood and she followed Severus to his lab. They split the list in half and set to work. It was nice working with Severus. If she had a question it was easy for him to answer and she made sure not to ask useless questions, always thinking thoroughly before asking him anything. What she liked more was watching him work. It was almost like watching a ballet. His movements were quick, graceful and on point. In the years that he taught her she had never heard of Severus messing up a potion, and judging from the potions textbook he had as a student he was far ahead of his time. It was probably easy for him to gain his mastery.

But the best bit was just watching his body. In the month that she had been here she had marveled at how the muscles in his back flexed or how beautiful his hands were like carved pure white marble. She marveled at his long legs and how he didn't come off as gangly. He was exceptionally comfortable with his body and understood how to move. At times her mind would wander to how that body would move on a dance floor or in bed. But by the time she got to those thoughts she would throw them to the back of her mind she was married after all.

Then the waves of anger would come. Ron Weasley, one third of the golden trio and her husband who had beat and raped her on a regular basis. Ron Weasley, who was a coward and now on the run and in hiding Merlin knows where, and it was then that she made the decision that as of arriving on Severus' doorstep she was no longer married and was free to do as she pleased. If she wanted to fantasize about Severus Snape and the things he could do in bed to her, so be it.

Severus had noticed her deep in thought. Thankfully it wasn't affecting her work but she was uncharacteristically silent so he put on the wizarding wireless for some music. That seemed to snap her out of her thought, and just in time to as the potion she was working on had to sit and simmer for a few hours so she could start working on another potion.

Severus on the other hand started to have more and more dreams with Hermione in them. At first they had been docile. Some of them would be of past happy memories after the final battle. Some of them had been what if situations, like what if they met at a bookstore and just talked or what if they were sitting by the lake at Hogwarts just calmly sitting and watching the creatures of the lake come out from the depths to play. But as of late his dreams have been taking more the erotic turn. Though of course he would cast those aside as inappropriate. She was his student and married after all. And at this moment her confidant and pseudo-bodyguard. But then again She was a former student as was most of wizarding Britain and she probably didn't consider herself married any more. But she would probably think him a freak and run away if he tried anything. He started to wonder what she was like as well and wondered if he did try anything would she be willing. She was raped and beaten regularly. And so his thoughts were kept to himself and though he was friendly with her and they had long talks he kept her at arms distance at all times.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later found Severus and Hermione sitting in the library reading. Hermione had gone out earlier in the day to pick up a few books she had ordered on wand lore. As of now she was engrossed in them but it was late. To Severus' surprise she had fallen asleep and was leaning against his right side. Her hair creeping up his arm threatening to go into his face. Her legs up and under her.

He marveled how she could fall asleep in such a position. Trying not to wake her he marked his place and put his book on the coffee table and slipped hers out of her grasp and did the same. And with the grace afforded to him he stood up and scooped Hermione into his arms. She was heavy but he could handle her. In her sleeping state she had wound her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his neck. She still smelled of the flowery shampoo she used earlier in the day. The smell was faint. Severus carried Hermione to her room and with a quick wave of his hand the bed was turned down. Gently he placed her on the bed, removed her shoes and pulled the sheets and quilt over her.

He stood and stared at her a moment and moved a stray hair from her face while gently caressing her cheek. Severus caught himself and quietly swept out of the room and to his own where he promptly undressed and got in bed for the night.

The next day Severus found that he was not the first awake. In fact Hermione had woken up before him and prepared a full breakfast. Both plates sitting on the table. Hermione with a cup of tea and Severus with coffee, black. Quietly they sat and ate. There was no use talking to her as she had a book floating in front of her. She probably didn't notice that he had come down and was enjoying her cooking.

Unbeknownst to Severus Hermione had noticed him. She sat quietly and read with a book large enough to cover her face. Though it was a book she had bought and shown great interest in she couldn't get past the first paragraph. She kept thinking of the night before. She had felt him carry her to her room and felt the soft caress on her cheek. But then the dream that followed was what was troubling her.

_Severus had laid Hermione down to bed and sat down beside her. He had placed his hand on her cheek and bent down and kissed her chastely on the lips. It started out gentle until Hermione brought Severus even closer. He climbed over and lay on top kissing her more ravenously as if he'd never get to again. Severus caressed her sides as she held him closer to her small frame. Hermione had wanted more from him._

"_Take of your clothes." she had ordered him. Severus had obliged and in doing so also watched Hermione remove her own clothes. She lay back down in only a panty. Her ample breasts had gone bare and her nipples were at attention. Lovingly Severus had cupped her breasts and suckled at her nipples occasionally nipping them. Hermione loved the little bites and moaned with each one. Severus then moved down to kissing her belly and sides. Severus nipped at her hips as he pulled down her lace panties to reveal that she was already wet for him. Severus smiled and completely removed her underwear throwing them somewhere in the room. _

_He had spread her legs and languished in her natural smell before kissing and nipping her inner thighs. Then suddenly Severus had gone for her. His tongue and thoroughly lapped at her clit and slipped in and out of her pussy. With every movement Hermione had moaned and whimpered begging him not to stop. He then inserted two of his fingers inside her and finding that spot and almost sending her over the edge before removing fingers and mouth. He needed to be inside her._

"_Are you ready for me?" he asked her whispering in her ear._

"_Yes." Severus kissed her then slipped himself inside inch-by-inch knowing full well his size. Once fully inside he stopped to let her get used to his girth. Hermione had urged him on by moving her hips. Slowing he moved inside her enjoying the feel of her. But he couldn't hold out and he knew she was close so he sped up his movements. Severus propped him up on his hands and looked down at Hermione as she writhed in pleasure and as her breasts bounced so much so that she had to hold them. This made Severus smirk and urged him on. It wasn't long before he felt her inner walls quivering around him and she yelled out his name. Severus wasn't too far behind her and spilled his seed inside her and collapsed on top of her sated._

_It was then that Severus had lifted himself a bit off of her hard pressed to pull out of her and started kissing her all over. His kisses felt like silent I love you's. _Until Hermione woke up that morning feeling as if she had actually orgasmed in her sleep and needed to get herself off again and so she did. She then got out of bed, showered, dressed, and went down stairs to make breakfast. And there she sat at the table going over the dream in her head and trying her damndest not to blush in front of Severus. Little did she know that Severus had been having the same problem as of late, either waking up messing from cumming or waking up hard as a rock.

Once Severus had finished he banished his dishes to the sink and stood up.

"I'm going to be brewing all day if you need me." he commented before heading out of the kitchen.

"Okay." Hermione answered never moving her attention from the book floating in front of her. Severus shook his head, ever the bookworm, and left for his lab. He had not picked up on her internal monologue and minor freak out because her face was covered but he knew something was up. Maybe he did something wrong. Then he remembered the night before when he had caressed her cheek. Severus had guessed she had felt it and didn't like it. That in itself had sent Severus into a fowl mood for the rest of the day.

Hermione had noticed and left Severus alone. She wasn't sure why. Maybe because she didn't greet him that morning, but she was afraid of what might come out of her mouth knowing full well that she babbled when nervous or embarrassed. And so for that whole day not a word was spoken between them and they stayed in separate parts of the house.

Hermione made her own dinner upon hearing Severus in the kitchen then disappearing into the lab again. Hermione sighed. She didn't particularly like being avoided but she knew Severus' moods and knew to leave him alone. Though she really wanted to know what upset him so when she finished her dinner she found Severus in the lab bottling up his potions. She waited silently until he had finished and started cleaning up.

"Severus, why are you in such a fowl mood?" she asked, no use beating around the bush. "Have I done something to upset you?" Severus put away the last of the stirring rods and turned to her.

"Why were you quiet at breakfast? Have I done something?" Hermione stood confused.

"No, you haven't." she answered cocking her head to the side. "I was engrossed in my book, I'm sorry for not speaking to you this morning." Hell would freeze before she told him the real reason. Severus relaxed a little. "Is that all?" she asked. Severus looked away from her and down at the ground. She wasn't mad at him for touching her cheek and she is a bookworm.

Severus was awkward now and couldn't get the apology out as easily as Hermione could. She wasn't at fault for anything there was no reason for him to have been mad at her. Hermione had moved up to Severus and placed a hand on Severus' arm. He stiffened up at first but then relaxed.

"I'm going to go to my room and read then go to bed." Hermione smiled then as quickly as she could kiss Severus on the cheek and stepped away. "Goodnight Severus." she said before leaving him in the lab and going to her room.

"Good night." He muttered, as she was gone before he could respond.


End file.
